


forget me not

by rainbowens



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Scream (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, criminal minds season 12, scream season 1, scream season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowens/pseuds/rainbowens
Summary: in which a family does their best to stay afloat in a sea of murder





	1. before the storm

"Keep dreaming, Foster. She's way out of your league."

The teenage boy scowled and shoved Audrey's shoulder. She didn't budge, instead keeping her feet planted and her expression blank. He knew she was only saying this because she cared about him and his feelings. Still, it wasn't fun to hear.

"I could be in her league," Noah insisted, gaze drifting back to the object of his affection. Audrey rolled her eyes and closed her locker. She fiddled with the lunch money in her back pocket.

"Now you're just being delusional," she teased. He shot her a dirty look. His crush's laughter drifted through the hallway. He turned to look at her once again, a dreamy smile curling his lips.

Sydney Blum.

She stood at Emma Duval's locker, running her fingers through her hair. Jake Fitzgerald had his hand on her ass, but Noah knew she had no interest in him. He was sleazy and had a sort of thing with Brooke Maddox. Either way, Sydney was well aware she deserved better.

Better than Jake or Noah.

*

I sighed, shoving my phone into my bag. Jake slipped his hand into my back pocket. I whacked his arm and moved closer to Emma. I'd told him a million times not to touch me like that. I knew he only did it to make Brooke jealous or something, but it made me incredibly uncomfortable. We weren't  _that_  good of friends...anymore.

"I'm so done with Nina," I complained. "I swear, she's a plague upon this school."

Emma chuckled. "What'd she do now?"

"What didn't she do?" I snapped. She quirked an eyebrow. I pursed my lips. "She texted me and asked me if my mom is dead yet." Her expression softened. It was common knowledge that my mom had a high-risk job. She worked with the FBI to find serial killers and shit. She was away all the time, so I mostly lived with my aunts and Connor.

Speaking of the devil, Connor walked up behind us. He shot someone a dirty look over his shoulder. Emma's eyes flickered to the person he stared daggers at. She looked upset. I rubbed her shoulder, knowing it was most likely Audrey she was looking at.

"Hey, losers," Connor greeted dully. There was a flicker of happiness in his eyes when he looked at Emma. Everyone knew he had a crush on her, but Will made a move first. It was one of the reasons why Connor stopped hanging out with us. That and Nina...

Jake grinned, tilting his head. "Hey man. How's the search for a girlfriend going?"

"You're a piece of shit," I hissed, punching his arm. Connor shrugged and acted like he wasn't remotely bothered. I knew he was upset. Connor was kind of an ass, but he  _really_  liked Emma. The only reason he never went after her was, well, Nina. Bitchy Nina.

"Remember I'm driving you home after school, so don't take too long," Connor instructed, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded and he was on his way. A wolf whistle sounded and we all turned to see Nina Patterson strutting down the hallway, eyeing my cousin's ass. My hands balled into fists.

Bitch.

Tyler was on her heels, a smirk on his face. Nina came up to us and tilted her head. "Where's Brookie?"

"She, Riley, and Will are studying together," Emma answered. Nina pouted and looked at me. She reached over and readjusted my boobs so they were nearly spilling out of my top. I resisted the urge to flinch or swat her away. Nina was the devil but I loved my friend group. I didn't want to get kicked out and publicly shamed because I couldn't handle a little unfriendly groping.

Tyler watched the process intently. "You guys coming out tonight?"

"Ugh, I can't," I groaned. I twirled a lock of hair around my finger, pretending I was a lot more disappointed than I really was. I shrugged. "My mom might be coming home tonight."

Nina smiled. "Great! Now you can finally borrow her gun and shoot yourself with it!" The atmosphere turned stiff. Emma's hand flew to my elbow. Suddenly, Nina burst into laughter. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm kidding!"

I fought a shudder.

She wasn't kidding.


	2. hell hath no fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which dinner doesn't go as expected and nina stoops to a new low

"Look at her!"

She passed the phone to Alvez. A smile spread across his face. As always, Daphne Blum was spending her downtime internet-stalking her daughter. She had Sydney's Instagram pulled up and she was proudly showing off the selfie Syd had took that morning. 

The phone was passed to JJ and Prentiss next, and then Reid and Rossi.

They were sat on the jet, waiting for takeoff. They had just wrapped up a fairly gruesome case. Whenever they had a case like that, Daphne made sure to take the time to look at pictures of her family and remember all that she had. It was a tactic she learned from JJ, who liked to watch videos of her sons. It helped to stay grounded.

At that moment, Daphne's phone rang. An image of Dorothy, more commonly known as Thea, appeared on the screen featuring her big smile and beautiful eyes. Daphne answered and tucked a lock of hair behind one ear. "Hey, sis."

"Daph!" Thea greeted cheerily. "Just checking in. You're still coming to dinner, right?" Daphne flinched. Crap. She had completely forgotten she promised Sydney that she'd come home tonight. There was no way they were going to be back in time.

Daph cleared her throat. "Uh, about that-"

"You promised Syd," Thea interjected. The disappointment and anger soaked her voice, burning like acid in Daphne's ears. "She canceled plans with friends. She did all of her homework, she's in her fancy clothes, hell, she's helping cook dinner!"

"Is she there?" Daph asked, voice small. Her sister (well, half-sister) was right. Daphne always tried to avoid getting Syd's hopes up, but the case had taken a day longer than expected due to the local law enforcement's screw-up. God, she should've texted. Why didn't she text?

Thea sighed. "Yeah, let me get her." There was a shuffle and then Syd's cheery voice chimed in her ear. Reid, as if sensing what was happening, laid his hand on top of Daphne's. The other team members exchanged looks, knowing what was coming next.

"You're not coming, are you?" Syd whispered. She sounded broken. Daphne bit her lip. She hated doing this. It was the worst feeling in the world, hurting her daughter like this.

She took Reid's hand. "The case...it took a little longer than I thought. There was an issue with the evidence, w-we're on the plane now. If I hurry, I think I can make it by tomorrow-"

"Don't bother," Syd interrupted. "It's fine, I get it. The job comes first, I come second, as per usual." Half-assed protests spewed from the elder Blum's lips, but everyone knew that Syd was already sold on the idea. She was stubborn as all hell once she made up her mind. She and her mother had that in common.

Sydney was audibly holding back tears. "Bye...maybe I'll catch you sometime next year."

*

"I'm going out," I announced, setting Aunt Thea's phone on the dining table. She gave an understanding nod. I snatched my leather jacket from the coat rack. Something bubbled in my chest. I couldn't tell if it was anger or disappointment.

I hurried out the front door, slipping my car keys from my pocket. I'd kept them on me just in case I needed to run to the store. I got into the jeep Connor and I shared. I revved the engine and peeled out onto the street for a drive. I had no idea where I was going.

I rolled down the windows and let the night air caress my skin. I shivered as goosebumps rose on my arms and legs. My phone buzzed incessantly. I glanced at the screen and realized the group chat was exploding. I pulled over quickly and scrolled through the texts, most of which were written in all caps. It wasn't long before I discovered a video that Nina had sent alongside the message  _guess what we saw ;)_.

I watched the video and realized it was of Audrey Jensen and some Catholic school girl making out in a parked car. I scowled. What the hell was wrong with Nina? This was a complete invasion of privacy. I started to type out something along the lines of 'delete this now' when a new link appeared in chat, courtesy of a completely panicked Emma.

Someone had posted the video online and the comments were overflowing with disgusting homophobic, sexist assholes. I finally realized what I was feeling.

Blind rage.

I tossed my phone onto the seat next to me and maneuvered back onto the road. I was sick and tired of Nina ruining lives for shits and giggles. It was time for her tyrannical reign to end. If no one else was going to stop her, it'd just have to be me.

All I knew was that one way or another, Nina Patterson was going  _down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	3. eerie quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the morning after nina's little stunt and miss devil incarnate and her boytoy are missing from school...
> 
> meanwhile, sydney makes some new friends

Something felt weird.

I stepped out of the jeep. Connor had driven us to school. As soon as my shoe hit the ground, I knew things were...wrong. I looked around and realized Tyler's ostentatious over-compensator wasn't in its usual parking spot. I scoffed. Tyler and Nina had probably cut the third day of school because of the little cyberbullying stunt. God, they were insufferable.

I walked in and realized everyone was whispering. I parted ways with Connor and searched for my friends. I knew they were probably at their usual lunch table, but I was maybe putting off confronting them. I knew they were all scared of Nina's wrath, even if they pretended they weren't. Nina, small and soulless as she was, was terrifying. I didn't think I could ever get them to turn against her.

I was stalking the halls when I spotted Audrey. I involuntarily flinched. I hadn't done anything, but I needed to apologize to her on the group's behalf. Presumably, Nina and Tyler had ruined her life. What was going to happen to her? What if her parents were homophobic?

I blinked and realized I was right behind Audrey and her friend. They hadn't noticed me yet. I could still walk away.

"I'm so sorry," I said instead. She whipped around to face me, a camera in her hands. I stumbled back. The look in her eyes...she was livid. I shuddered. What had we done?

"That's all you have to say?" she snapped. Oh, I was so not helping. I was trying to remember the advice my mom had given me. The phrases to use, the tone to adapt...She taught me how to deal with conflict like the best of 'em.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand that you're pissed and you have every right to be. What Nina and Tyler did...it was so messed up. I-I wasn't there, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't stop them."

"Nina and Tyler did this?" her friend asked. He had a strange look in his eyes and a pretty face. I'd noticed him before in the hallways and I had some classes with him, but I had no idea who he was.

"I don't know who else would," I answered honestly. "I mean, Brooke can be a total bitch and Jake...well, he's Jake, but only Nina would do something so evil, and I know how she loves to drag Tyler down with her." A group of girls walked past us, giggling and pointing at Audrey. I gritted my teeth. There was no reason for them to be laughing at her. So what if she was into girls?

I forced a smile, turning to face Audrey once again. "I don't think we've ever properly been introduced. I'm Sydney Blum and I like girls too. We should start a club." The girls passing suddenly grew quiet and hurried away. My lips curled into a smirk. I wasn't nearly as terrifying as Nina, but people knew better than to get on my bad side.

"Ah, there is one," her friend said, his cheeks turning pink. "It's called the LGBT community." I laughed and fought tears. I hadn't told many people that I was bisexual. I didn't trust Nina, Brooke, or the boys with that information. Only my family, Riley, Emma, and Emma's mom knew. Now I was saying it out loud to defend a girl I'd never really spoken to before.

I liked to think my mom would be proud.

"I'm not gay," Audrey insisted.

I shrugged. "Neither am I. There's more than gay and straight, you know. Sexuality, gender, they're both fluid. Or, well, they can be." Her friend tilted his head, seemingly impressed. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips. I decided a smile looked good on him. I wondered briefly how I never noticed him before.

He patted Audrey on the shoulder. "Screw 'em, right?" She grinned. I watched the interaction, my curiosity spiking. They were clearly really good friends.

"Uh, this is kind of a weird request, but can I hang with you guys today?" I asked, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I really don't feel like dealing with the boys today. Also, if Nina does show up, I want to be in the perfect position to give her the maximum 'screw you.' I'm also planning on hiring a mariachi band to stalk her and play her least favorite songs on repeat."

Audrey considered the request for a moment, obviously wary. "Well, if there's going to be a catfight, I would like to film it."

"Perfect," I gushed and threw my arm around her shoulder like we were old friends. "I think you'll love what else I have planned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's about to go DOWN


	4. one last moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which english class is a bit too spot-on

I slid into my usual seat in English. As much as I was annoyed with my friends, I loved sitting across from Riley and exchanging looks, silently communicating that this class was boring. Brooke shot me a dirty look, peeved I was spending time with Audrey and her friend, whose name was Noah.

Whatever. Brooke deserved the cold shoulder, even if she didn't leak the video.

"Cavemen made fires," Mr. Branson lectured as he scribbled on the chalkboard. "Those fires cast shadows and those shadows caused fear." I rolled my eyes. God, I loved books, psychology, and all that shit, but he was somehow draining the life out of me.

"Men have been obsessed with scaring each other ever since," he continued. I turned my head to look at Riley and mouthed 'Men.' She fought a giggle, knowing exactly what I meant. Brooke took that opportunity to point out that we had a new guy among us. Apparently, he was Kieran Wilcox from Atlanta. I honestly couldn't care less. He gave me bad vibes.

Mr. Branson turned around, eyes narrowed. "Brooke. Would you please tell us which genre originated with _The Castle of Otranto_?" I smiled fondly at the title. I remembered discussing the book with Spencer Reid, one of my mom's co-workers. I'd known him most of my life and he always gave me books to read. He also totally had a crush on my mom. I mean, I didn't exactly want him to be my new dad (especially because I thought he was hot), but I did want my mom to be happy so I approved.

Brooke cleared her throat and gave a shit-eating grin. "The castle genre?" I scoffed. I raised my hand to save her ass when Kieran spoke up, "The gothic genre." I scowled and let my hand fall back to my desk. Had this guy never been to a school before? God, he was just as pretentious as Mr. Branson.

"Thank you," Branson said, gesturing half-heartedly to Kieran. "Guys, look, I get it. Nobody wants to sit around reading 500 dusty pages about monks and curses." I fought the urge to call out and inform him that I had actually read the book before and it was just okay.

He sighed and sat on the corner of his desk. "But nobody's forcing you to watch _the Walking Dead._ " I couldn't help but scoff again. _The Castle of Otranto_ and _the Walking Dead_ had very little in common besides their genre.

Jake smirked. "Ooh, is _the Walking Dead_ on the midterm?" I rolled my eyes.

"Zombies aren't literature, Jake," Emma giggled. I wondered if I was the only person in my class to read a book like, ever. Kieran piped up with more hipster knowledge and I decided he was even more pretentious than Branson.

Branson picked up on Kieran's energy. "Gothic genre is all over TV right now. You have _American Horror Story_. You have _Bates Motel_ , _Hannibal_."  I nodded along. Okay, okay, this wasn't _too_ bad of a conversation.

"What about _Texas Chainsaw_ or _Halloween_?" Jake asked. I rubbed my temples. God, even Jake's dumb ass had to know that those were movies and we were on the topic of gothic TV shows. 

Noah chuckled slightly, a goofy smile on his lips. "Uh, those are slasher movies." I looked up from my desk and studied him for a moment. He had adopted an air of confidence, leading me to conclude that this was something he knew a lot about.

"So, you can't do a slasher movie as a TV series," he continued in response to Jake's indifference. "Well, think about it. You know, girl and her friends arrive at the dance, the camp, the deserted town, whatever. Killer takes them out one by one. Ninety minutes later, the sun comes up as survivor girl's sitting in the back of the ambulance watching her friends' bodies being wheeled past."

I quirked an eyebrow. "That's not always the case. Sometimes you get _Nightmare on Elm's Street_ where you have no idea who survived and who didn't."

"True," Noah replied, "but still, slasher movies burn bright and fast. TV needs to stretch things out. You know, by the time the first body's found, it's only a matter of time before the bloodbath commences." I nodded, a small smile curling my lips.

I turned to face Noah. "Slasher movies are essentially murder sprees. Shows like _Hannibal_ , _Dexter_ , even _Bones_ work so well because the big bads are serial killers. Serial killers have a timeline, a ritual. The killers in slasher movies usually want to kill as many people as they can, maybe in the pursuit of revenge or unfinished business."

"Go on," Branson urged, a glimmer of something in his eyes.

I shrugged. "The thing is spree killers can start out as serial killers. There are serial killers who have spiraled out of control, who have devolved, or think they're being cornered by law enforcement, and so they become spree killers. So, potentially, if a TV show had a serial killer who ended up devolving and became a spree killer, you could argue it was like a slasher movie."

Kieran jumped in. "So you could do a slasher movie as a show?"

"Yeah," I answered. "In the end, it all comes down to the killer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in forever i kinda forgot akdsfk

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this chapter but it gets better, trust me. soon enough you'll all be shipping sydah (sydney + noah) ;))))


End file.
